poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rust-eze/Traveling to California
This is how goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (Then it shows McQueen and the whole of Team Freeman in the trailer parking as they go to McQueen's trailer's parking space. Some pitties are seen catching some tires being thrown by unseen people, including a Tank Coat pitty named Jerry Drivechain.) Jerry Drivechain: Yep! All right! Got it! Lightning McQueen: (mimicking Chick) "First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself." Oh, we'll see who gets there first, Chick. (They then come to McQueen's trailer's parking space, but the trailer isn't there.) Lightning McQueen: Huh? Crash Bandicoot: Where did the trailer go? Thomas: Where is it? Mack: Hey, kid! Congrats on the tie! Oh, and who are these new characters with you? Lightning McQueen: I don't want to talk about it. Come on! Let's go, Mack. Saddle up. What'd you do with my trailer? Mack: I parked it over at your sponsor's tent. Lightning McQueen: What? Thomas: Why did you park it over there, Mack? Mack: He's gotta make his personal appearance. Lightning McQueen: No. No! No, no, no, no! Rarity: What? What's wrong with the sponsor you sponsoring now? (The screen then shows a commercial on a TV screen inside the Rust-eze tent.) Lightning McQueen: (on TV) Yes, yes, yes! Lightning McQueen here. And I use Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear end formula! Nothing soothes a rusty bumper like Rust-eze. (A picture of a Rust-eze container moves across the rear bumper of a rusty car named Jonathan Wrenchworths. As the container moves across, the bumper shines. Text appears saying "Actual results may take up to 36 weeks.") Lightning McQueen: (on TV) Wow! Look at that shine! Use Rust-eze and you too can look like me! Ka-chow! (The commercial ends, and the screen zooms out to show the rusty cars in the Rust-eze tent. On the stage was the founder brothers Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze.) Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: (both laugh) Rusty Rust-eze: I met this car from Swampscott. He was so rusty he didn't even cast a shadow. (giggles) Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: (laughs) You could see his dirty undercarriage. Rusty cars: (all laugh) (The screen zooms out to show McQueen, Team Freeman and Mack outside the tent entrance which has two McQueen cardboard cut-outs. McQueen was hiding behind one of them.) Rarity: Oh, now I understand. Lightning McQueen: (groans) I hate rusty cars! This is not good for my image. Rarity: I agree with you, darling. They are just dreadful and so filthy. Human Rarity: But they can't be that bad. Mack: (to McQueen) They did give you your big break. Besides, it's in your contract. Lightning McQueen: (to Mack) Oh, will you stop, please? Just go get hooked up. Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go! Lightning McQueen: Not so fast. Pinkie Pie: Why not? Lightning McQueen: Look, I appreciate the offer of you all wanting to come with me, but I'd really rather go on my own. Applejack: No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any new friend of ours goin' to California alone. We're all stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple. All: (agreed hmph) Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples on the way. (McQueen and the team look at her) What? Those things are good. Twilight Sparkle: Never mind her, Lightning. She's always like that. Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Fine, everyone. But follow me from now on because I am in charge of all of you. Thomas: What? Why? Lightning McQueen: Because, this race is important to me. And it's extremely important that I win and you make sure that I do. On my own. I work solo. Starlight Glimmer: Fine, whatever. Rest of team: (muttered agreement and complains) Dusty Rust-eze: Winter is a grand old time. Rusty Rust-eze: Of this there are no ifs or buts. (While Dusty and Rusty were talking, McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor are hiding behind cardboard cut-outs as they enter the tent.) Dusty Rust-eze: But remember, all that salt and grime... Rusty Rust-eze: Can rust your bolts, affect your bones and muscles and freeze your... (Then the cardboard cut-outs tilt over, exposing McQueen and the whole team to the rusty cars.) Pinkie Pie: Oops. Bumblebee: Nice going, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry, guys. James: You and your big puffy mane. Dusty Rust-eze: Hey, look! There he is! (The rusty cars in the crowd then turn towards McQueen but took no notice of the whole team at all.) Dusty Rust-eze: Our almost champ! (McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor then move slowly to the stage as they try to avoid the rusty cars surrounding them.) Dusty Rust-eze: Get your rear end in here, kid. Rusty car 1: Lightning McQueen, you are wicked fast! Rusty car 2: That race was a pisser! Rusty car 3: Yeah! You were booking, McQueen! Lightning McQueen: G-Give me a little room, guys. Thomas: Yeah, we too need some space here. Fred: You're my hero, Mr. McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Yes, I know. (chuckles as he reads Fred's name on his license plate) "Fred." Fred, thank you. Fred: He knows my name. He knows my name! (his front bumper falls off) Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: (both laugh) Dusty Rust-eze: Looking good, Freddie! (McQueen and Team Equesodor then get on the stage.) Rusty Rust-eze: Thank to you, Lightning, we had a banner year! Dusty Rust-eze: Oh, I mean, we might even clear enough to buy you some headlights. Rusty Rust-eze: Are you saying he doesn't have headlights? James: No headlights? Rainbow Dash: How come? Dusty Rust-eze: That's what I'm telling ya. They're just stickers! Lightning McQueen: Well, you know, racecars don't need headlights, because the track is always lit. Rusty Rust-eze: Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights. Rusty cars: (all laugh) Gordon: (whispers to McQueen) Laugh, mister. Lightning McQueen: (does forced laughter) Thomas: How funny. Rusty Rust-eze: Ladies and gentlemen, Dusty and Rusty Rust-eze: Lightning McQueen! (A spotlight shines on McQueen as the rusty cars remain silent with crickets chirping.) Car: Free Bird! Lightning McQueen: You know, the Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment team ran a great race today. And remember, with a little Rust-eze... (whispers to himself) And an insane amount of luck, (normal volume) ...you too, can look like me. Ka-chow. (The rusty cars cheer as McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor go into Mack's trailer.) Rusty Rust-eze: Hey, kid. Dusty Rust-eze: Aw! We love ya. And we're looking forward to another great year. Just like this year! (One of the brothers laughs as McQueen poses himself with a smile as the trailer door closes to show a picture of the same pose.) Lightning McQueen: Not on your life. (Mack then drives away.) Rusty Rust-eze: Don't drive like my brother! Dusty Rust-eze: Oh, yeah, don't drive like my brother! Mack: California, here we come! Lightning McQueen: Dinoco, here we come! Thomas: Next stop, Los Angeles! Twilight Sparkle: For the last and fast race! Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right! (Life is a Highway plays. McQueen turns on the lights in the trailer. The screen shows all of his different merchandising) Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Arcee: Not yet. Pinkie Pie: Well, how much farther? Rainbow Dash: Well, it will take a long while. Bumblebee: Well, what are we going to do, now? Sideswipe: We're going to have some fun, if it's the last thing we do! Percy: So let's get busy and find some fun! (Then it shows Mack exiting the Motor Speedway of the South and driving along the Interstate 40 to Los Angeles. Later, the screen shows Mack making faces with his reflection on the back of a tank truck. A car named Bertha Butterswagon is disgusted by this. Then the screen pans beside some telephone poles, where the birds from For the Birds are seen chirping. The screen then resumes to showing Mack progressing on his journey. And while he's driving, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have got out to get some fresh air and to fly for a little while. . .) (Then it shows Mack driving through a desert) (The whole song then completely ends as in the evening, that same day, in the trailer it shows McQueen being massaged by brushes as the phone rings.) Lightning McQueen: (moaning) Oh... oh ... uh, I needed this. (presses a button to respond to the phone call, which makes the brushes go into the roof of the trailer) Hello? Harv: Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racing machine? Lightning McQueen: Is this Harv, the world's greatest agent? Harv: And it is such an honor to be your agent that it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings. And merchandising. And ancillary rights in perpetuity. Anyway, what a race, huh, champ! I did-- I didn't see it, but I heard you were great. Lightning McQueen: (pressing buttons to change TV channels showing the finish of the previous race) Uh... Thanks, Harv. Harv: Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali. I'll pass 'em on to your friends. You shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you. Alright, baby? Lightning McQueen: Right. Friends. Yes, there's, um... (looks toward Team Equesodor, who all just shook their heads at him to tell him to not say anything about them at all) Harv: OK, I get it, Mr. Popular. So many friends you can't even narrow it down. Pinkie Pie: (whispers to Applejack) So many friends? Sideswipe: (whispers to Ironhide) What's he talking about? Ironhide: (whispers) I don't know. Harv: (to McQueen) Hey, when you get to town, you better make time for your best friend! You gotta break bread with your mishpocheh here! Lightning McQueen: Yeah, yeah! That'd be great! We should totally... Harv: OK, I gotta jump, kid. Le-Let me know how it goes. I'm out. (The call ends as the dial tone hums.) Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Thomas: What's the matter, Lightning? Applejack: Are you feeling alright, sugarcube? Lightning McQueen: I'm fine. It's just I don't have any friends. James: Don't worry, Lightning. We will be your friends. Starlight Glimmer: And if you really don't have any friends at all after all this whole time, we can reassure you that we are your very first friends ever. Lightning McQueen: (sarcastically) Yeah. It would be nice to have you guys there. Twilight Sparkle: Really? Thanks. (Then some melodic beeping and wheels squeaking are heard.) Henry: What was that? (They look outside to see a minivan named Leroy Traffik who is driving by Mack.) Lightning McQueen: What? A minivan? Oh! Come on, Mack, you're in the slow lane. This is Lightning McQueen you're hauling here. Thomas: Don't forgot us too, Mack! Mack: Just stopping off for a quick breather, kid and you guys. Old Mack needs a rest. (starts to go onto the entrance to the Top Down Truckstop where Leroy is going) Lightning McQueen: (through the radio) Absolutely not. We're driving straight through all night till we get to California. We agreed to it. The whole team: What?! Mack: (drives away from the entrance) All night? May I remind you federal DOT regs state... Lightning McQueen: Come on, everyone, I need to get there before Chick and hang with Dinoco. Mack: (groans as he sees some sleeping trucks) All those sleeping trucks. Hey, kid, I don't know if I can make it. Lightning McQueen: Oh, sure you can, Mack. Look, it'll be easy. I'll stay up with you. And so will here. James: Wait, what?! Thomas: We will? (McQueen looks at him) Thomas: OK, OK, we will. Scootaloo: Girls, come on. Did you hear what Lightning said? Mack: (to McQueen) Are you all sure about all night? Lightning McQueen: All night long. (Later that night, we see McQueen, sleeping.) Lightning McQueen: (snoring) (Then the screen shows Kevin sleeping and snoring while being strapped on a flatbed, and then we see the non-vehicle members, who are all in their pj's, sleeping and snoring inside of Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Toad, Winston, Bradford, Captain, Harold, Skiff, Daisy and the Slip Coaches who are also sleeping and snoring.) Spike the Dog: (in his sleep) So many squirrels.... Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan